


In My Garden

by SweetHoneySuckleDreams



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Duel Monsters, M/M, Slow Burn, Yami Bakura - Freeform, Yami Marik - Freeform, Yami Yugi - Freeform, ishizu ishtar - Freeform, this is gonna be loooong, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHoneySuckleDreams/pseuds/SweetHoneySuckleDreams
Summary: Gardens can be hard to take care of at times. Gardens can be a fickle thing, but when taken care of properly can be beautiful. That’s one thing that Bakura Ryous father taught him as a child. After his fathers death in Egypt, he finds himself in domino city, Japan. He was lucky to find such good friends that stuck with him no matter what perils they crossed. Ryou is now 18 years old and is close to graduating high school but all tables are turned when he meets a new student at Domino High. When this boy starts to appear in his dreams, he starts to wonder why he is there and what he wants with Ryou.What will he do when he finds a weed in his garden?





	1. The Lessons He Was Taught

Everyone has a life lesson they were taught at a very young age. Children are very impressionable and so often times that is when they will learn the most and when their parents will teach the most.

Ryou never had a stable home. His father, being an archeologist and anthropologist, had to move around a lot for work so naturally he moved from place to place. His father spent little time with young Ryou for his work seemed to be much more important than his own flesh and blood. Although, his son didn’t mind not having much attention but he grew up this way so he knew no better. He never did know much about his father. The three things that stuck to Ryou the most was how cold he was, how obsessed he was with that- thing, and his father loved to garden. In fact, the only time he remembers actually being with his dad was mainly in a garden. 

No matter what house they went to they always owned one. Each place was different so sometimes there would be a huge backyard with filled with beautiful plants and trees from the last owners and other times there would just be two plants on a windowsill. “Hardly a garden” is what his father would say to the two pathetic white daisies that graced their previous home. Each garden his father would take great care and pride of. His father could either be found in two places: his green sanctuary or his office. 

Ryou also did not know much about his fathers work. A majority of the time his father spent was always in his office mumbling to himself. Once and a while the young boy would watch his father work through a crack in the door. It was not a very interesting thing to watch. Every now and then his father would get up go over to a book on the shelf, mutter a curse, and return back to his desk where he would start writing again. After doing this everyone once and a while Ryou was able to pick up bits and pieces such as “...The Ring...” “...Egypt...” Well at least these were the only things his father kept repeating. Everything else seemed like fluff to Ryou so he quickly dismissed it. He did think it was funny how his father never mentioned his current work whether it be about fossils or some sort of cultural discovery he has found. It was always something in Egypt..? Ultimately in the end the boy preferred it when his father was in the garden.

It was a breezy summer afternoon and his father was tending to some flowers in the backyard. They were stationed near the mountains in Montana during that time. His father was offered a two year job at a university to help at a near dig, where they had recently made an amazing discovery as they found some Ankylosaur fossils. That was Ryous first time being in America and so far he was not enjoying the cold that seemed to always be present up North. 

“Ryou, son, come here.” His father said as he patted his leg calling to his child, while he kneeled down over some chrysanthemums.

Ryou looked up from the small watering can and walked over to his father.  
“Yes, papa?” He squeaked.

“Son, what do you think that is?” He pointed at a long skinny plant that had spiky purple balls at the top.

“Oh! I know that is ah... Creeping Thistle, papa! A weed.” Ryou stated a-matter-of-factly.

“What do you think of weeds?” 

Ryou always wondered why his dad did that. He seemed to always ask him simple questions that Ryou always had to think before answering because he knew they had a double meaning. He would ask him stuff from their everyday life like “How did that movie on the tv make you feel?” or “What are your opinions on this color?” Ryou did not think much of these questions as a child, but as he looked back he started to think of them more of as an... experiment in a way. Why did his father ask such weird and peculiar questions? 

“Well... they are ugly. They kill flowers by taking up space, sunlight, and moisture. That’s why we pull them!” Ryou smiled at his father waiting for some sort of approval that would never come.

His father hummed to himself and stood up. They had spent the last hour in the garden watering the flowers and his father started to have a massive back ache. 

“Well to an extent you are correct. Weeds serve many purposes. Such as natural selection- getting rid of the weak-“ His father kept talking and Ryou didn’t understand much. He was still very young and did not grasp the concept of biology very easy.

“...Weeds are like people...”

That he understood.

“You will meet many weeds in your life, Ryou. You will try to get rid of those weeds in many different ways: such as sprays, pulling them, or cutting them; however, they will always find a way to grow back. Too many people try to get rid of the weeds and too many people do not understand that they grow for a reason. They make you stronger. Promise me you will try to learn to live with those weeds instead of forcing them to be something they are not.” 

“Papa what do you mean force them to be something they are not?” Ryou asked confusingly.

“You cannot turn a Thistle into a Rose.” 

With that he turned from his son and started to walk back into the house that was outlined by the mountains.

You cannot turn a Thistle into a Rose.

What did he mean by that? Did he mean you cannot change a person no matter who they are? No, that seems to basic to be taught to Ryou by his own father. To this day he still thinks about that afternoon. For once in his fathers life he was considerate of him. For once in his life he felt as though his father actually cared for him. 

Ryou always brushed that feeling away. The feeling of warmth for his father. After that man cursed him in Egypt when he found The Ring Ryou thought nothing of him as more than an animal. Over time his father became more and more obsessed with finding this item and would stop at nothing to have it. They finally got transferred to Egypt and that is where everything went wrong for their family. He was found one day later unconscious in the tomb of the Pharaoh by one of his fathers colleagues and was sent to live with his cousin in Japan. 

No one legitimately questioned him. So many things happened that night. The police nearly brought him in asked him two maybe three questions and let him go. He lied of course to the authorities and yes they believed him since they could not believe that a child as young as him could commit a cold blood murder. 

So, he was shipped away without a second thought to live with his single 30 something year old aunt who had an apartment in Japan. His aunt lived by herself and was quite literally his next to kin. Ryous father was an only child while his mother had a sister. 

She was of course very kind and open to Ryou. She was a plump red head who seemed to have her whole life down. Whenever Ryou would ask why she never got married she would simply push it aside and say, “Marriage is for loney people and son I’m not lonely.”

She was quite the spunky woman. But, she was never able to spend much time around Ryou due to her demanding job. He was used to that sort of interdependence. As soon as he turned 18 he got an apartment by himself and still is very close with his dear aunt.

He still can’t talk about it all though.

He refuses to remember that night. He was vaguely conscious, but he was not in control of his actions he swears by that! Something...possesses him. It’s The Ring. He has a different side to him. His friends have told him multiple stories and he has woken up in too many hospital beds to not believe them. They tell stories of how his entire demeanor changes and how, just like Yugi, a spirit takes over his body. The Ring controls him.

He has tried so many different times to get rid of that thing. It’s been thrown into the woods, he’s throw it into raging waters, and he has even tried melting it. No luck. Every time that damned Ring came right back to his bedside. He curses it every day he has to wake up.

He ,of course, never puts it on himself- which was quite weird. It used to be that the Ring would show up around his neck and he would be forced to commit crimes he did not want to do but, now the Ring only shows up in his room. It does not do anything but lays there threatening him like a piano being held on a fine string right above his head. He hated it. 

He has even tried reasoning with the spirit himself. The damn thing is extremely rude to him. It dismisses him without even acknowledging him and possesses his body when it pleases. He always found it hard to explain to his friends the relationship he had with the spirit. He knew it was abusive and almost every night he had to resist the urge to cry himself to sleep. He was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of that night and of the many nights that followed. 

Luckily his friends were always supportive. They all addressed his “other side” and Yugis many times so they call them “Yamis.” He didn’t know how he felt about that. 

He also didn’t know why his friends were still his friends. Whenever he was around it seems as though he caused more trouble than help. Whenever he brings this point up Anzu always will reply with:

“Friends are friends to the end, Bakura! We’ve all been through stuff and it wouldn’t be fair for us to abandon you. You need our help to deal with this too.”

The others would always chime in with their support too. Especially Yugi who seems to sympathize and understand Ryou. 

He appreciates their help, but there is nothing they could do.

At least for the past few weeks the Ring has been quiet.

Too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short page!  
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Some things to know about this pieces!  
> 1.) This is basically an AU where everyone is a senior BUT they all still have the millenium items. Basically pre-Season 5 But a couple years in the future  
> 2.)THIS WILL BE A SLOW BURN  
> 3.) This piece will most likely not go by true YuGiOh cannon but please bare with me!  
> I really hope you enjoy since this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please, if you wish for me to start on another fan fic (yugioh) DONT be afraid to ask! Also don’t be afraid to comment about this one right here! Encouragement is greatly apperciated! Thank you!


	2. The Plating of the Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou is starting to reminisce about his father again. It’s happening more and more as time goes on. Sleep has always been said to be the best cure to any sickness, but what will he do if sleeping leads him to another problem? The weed in his Garden is just being planted.

It was just another boring average Sunday. 

A slow warm day that made Ryou seem lazy. He liked not doing things on Sunday especially if it’s been a busy week. He finds that day to be a day of reflection and peace. He never went to church, a temple, or anything like that because his father was nonreligious.

“My boy, I cannot prove that there is no higher power because there is. I choose to be a man who acknowledges deities and to coexist with them, rather than to be a man who denies them and lives in fear... Son, riddle me this: would you rather be a man who is flexible or a man who is not?” His father quickly changed the subject to another life riddle.

They were sitting in a small restaurant in a fairly tiny airport. They were about to fly off to Egypt that day.

Ryou pondered. He knew this was another one of his fathers silly questions so he’d have to think hard. “Mmm a man who is flexible!”

“And why is that?”

“Because then he can do all sorts of flips and tricks!” The young boy giggled while shifting around in his chair.

“No, son, not that way. I meant wh-...” His father stopped talking and looked away from Ryou for a second.

“Papa?”

“Nevermind, lad.” His father let out a tiresome sigh.

He never found out what his father was going to say to him. He almost wished he heard what he meant because that was the last time he’d ever receive advice from him. That trip to Egypt would be his fathers doom.

Ryou found himself thinking more and more of his father lately. The cool afternoon started to set in and it soon became night. He thought of even more lectures his father gave him, while he was preparing to rest. The plenty of times he scolded him for watching a mindless tv show somewhere, not studying hard enough, etc. etc. Ryou was so young that the lessons meant nothing at the time. Now that he is much older he finds himself forgetting what his father had said- it all began to jumble into one big mess. 

He dusted all thoughts of the old man off while he changed into his night clothing. He never cared for his father. The looney old bat cursed him by opening up that forbidden hell of a temple. The thought of his fathers selfishness made Ryou’s blood boil as he looked over to his night stand. There it was. “The Ring.” The Bain of his existence, the lash in his eye, the thorn to his rose. He was scared of it. It truly put fear into his heart having to sleep in the same room as that thing every night. But, if he’d touch it it would just appear right back on his night stand no matter what. Looking at it diminished all his hatred into fear- he just wanted to go to bed now.

He turned the lights off, set his alarm for tomorrow morning, prepared his bag and homework, and pulled back his covers. He laid down into the nice cool bed and started to calm down a bit. Ryou found he was not able to sleep. He kept tossing and turning while looking around his apartment. It was a nice home. His friends always asked how he was able to afford it since he had no job and for once he had his father to thank. His father saved so much of his money for Ryous college that Ryou will never even have to worry about his first few years at a university. So, since his father died all his life insurance money went straight to supporting the young boy. When he started to live with his single aunt she paid everything for him since she did not have children of her own to spend her money on, so, she had extra cash. Ever since Ryou became a high schooler he always talked about getting an apartment and trying to live his own life independently. As soon as Ryou turned 17 his aunt knew what to do so she happily used some of his fathers money to buy him an apartment for his last two years in high school. He appreciated the gift since it taught him how to finance better. He had it good. At least good enough to last him until he has to go to college.

Thinking of other small things in his mind made him feel better until he started to drift off.. 

And off...

And off...

And he was still awake. Or was he? He couldn’t be dreaming of something this real.

A Garden. A bright luscious garden. He was laying on the ground feeling the grass beneath him. He slowly rose up and looked around to see The Garden in the distance. He looked down and realized he had no shoes on and was still wearing his pajamas. He slowly started to walk towards the new found area.  
“What a peculiar dream” he whispered aloud. He’s never been able to control what he dreamt about or what he did in his dreams so this was a first. 

He finally arrived at the entrance to the beautiful open air Garden. It had a Black Arc that went right over the opening of the path. Around the Arc were white and red roses intertwined to make the most beautiful patterns. At the very top was a black metal rose. It was significantly bigger then an average rose so it was very noticeable. He hesitatingly set off on the cool brick path while looking around at the lovely plants and flowers. He noticed some Aspen, Ballets, Amazones, etc. He kept walking until he came across some different types of flowers like Cymbidiums, Dendrobiums, Novelties, and even more. Ryou caught on quickly. They are all planted by their categories! Some back there were Alstroemerias and now these are Orchids! But how can all these different types of flowers live in the same climate and same ground? He thought to himself.  
He came across beautiful statues: some were on fountains, some spewed water, and others were just in the middle of a flower bed. Each looked like a Victorian era like sculpture or Grecian. The further Ryou went the more he started to realize how big The Garden was. It was not bad because it was just a straight path so far, with only occasionally stops and different paths in order to go into a flower bed or to get to a bench. 

But, the best part about The Garden: no weeds. Ryou wondered and wondered and saw no weeds in sight! It was beautiful! He remembered as a child spending hours hoeing and picking weeds in his fathers Gardens. This Garden was perfect. 

He was very fascinated and taken aback. He loved it here! He started to think how much his father would’ve loved to see this or how he dreamt of something this nice. His thoughts were interrupted by some noise. Not just any noise but a humming sound. He quickly ducked behind a huge Marigold bed and looked around, but he saw no one. He kept sneaking along the path until he got to a roundabout in The Garden. In the middle was a recreation of Queen Victoria’s statue and looking up at it was a wide shouldered man.

Seeing this man mysteriously made Ryous heart stop. He could only see the back of his head but from what Ryou could see he had long white hair. A long red robe graced his body and he wore simple sandals. Ryou didn’t catch a very good look because he ducked back behind the flower bed again. 

“I know you’re there.” A deep soothing voice broke the silence that stabbed at Ryou. Ryou almost let out a squeak it shocked him so much. That voice shook him down to his very core. That voice held power.

“Oh wont you please come out? I’d just like to have a chat.” It called out to him once again. This voice made him seem like a helpless sailor at sea. During the midst of a storm a graceful voice called out. A sirens. This mans voices was as beautiful and as deadly as a sirens. Why was Ryou so nervous anyway? It was just a dream. He realized he has nothing to fear so he stood straight up. The man did not turn around at all. He jut kept staring at the statue. Ryou walked towards him and found his legs getting weak. That man gave off a sort of aura that did not sit right with the young boy. The way he stood and talked made Ryou feel very uncomfortable.

“Ah, so nice of you to drop by, Bakura Ryou.” The man let the words drop out of his mouth like syrup as he turned to face the boy. This was when Ryou really had to hold his tongue. He realized how attractive the man was. The scar that graced over his right icy blue eyes stood out the most for Ryou. But then he looked down a bit and saw his bare chest was expose and he wore a blue like skirt. He had bits of gold jewelry all around him. The man had warm tan skin that made his white unkempt hair stand out. Even though his hair was messy it made him seem flawlessly gorgeous. Though Ryou denied that thought to enter his mind. 

“W-what’s your name?” Ryou finally found the courage to speak.

The man let out a hearty deep laugh.  
“You show up in a Garden with a mysterious man who knows your name without ever meeting you and the first thing you ask is what’s my name? Precious really that your mind doesn’t wonder too far.” The man said with a solid smile.

“It was mearly a simple question, sir.” Ryou could no longer look at the man. He felt his face get red from embarrassment as he turned his head towards the ground. He was just in shock so he did not think through his first question. He felt warm slim hands grab underneath his chin and move his head back towards the mysterious figure. 

“Don’t look away when I’m speaking to you.” The man said with no emotion. Who is he to order around Ryou like this? At first this terrified Ryou, but he finally came to his senses.

“Excuse you, Sir!” Ryou walked back away from his touch.  
“I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing in MY dream, but you better learn some bloody manners.” Ryou got quieter as he talked but had no clue where all this courage was coming from. It was sudden and he lost it halfway through.

The man started to giggle again.  
“Cheeky fellow aren’t you? Well I guess it seems I’m not wanted here tonight. At least not wanted from you.”

“Excuse you? Me Cheeky? You’re the one ordering me around like you’re my father. And yes, you’re correct you’re not wanted here.” Ryou crossed his arms and straightened his back. He could try and look threatening too.

The man simply smirked and began walking out of the roundabout and away from Ryou.  
“Tōzokuō Bakura. Remember that name. Okay, Ryou?” The man did not even turn around to say the sentence straight to Ryous face.

“Ryou?”  
That was his first name! Not even his closest friends get to call him that!  
“Now you come back here you daft cun-“ Ryou was cut off as all the world started to turn black. The ground started leaving from underneath himself and he started falling. 

Ryou realized. He found a weed in his Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry it’s been sooooo long since I’ve posted! It’s summer now and I shouldn’t be as busy so hopefully I’ll get around to updating this fan fic more! Sorry for such a short chapter but I was really excited to get something out for y’all! Don’t be afraid to comment and all that fun stuff! I’ll see you next time!


	3. The Encounter of the Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryous day is starting out rough. Waking up from a bad dream and waking up late isn’t a good combination. How will his day change when he comes across a young mysterious boy?

6:30 AM

Every morning Ryou woke up at 6:30 AM.One may wonder: why so early? His friends would constantly ask him this due to him complaining about being tired every day. He would always give the same response.  
“I put way too much time and effort into my hair”

Ryou is a third year so he was naturally excited to graduate. He doesn’t even know how he managed to get this far. He always thought of how many days he missed due to some... problems... but he always found time to make up the work! He enjoyed school, for the most part, because it took his mind off of his hectic life (although his friends already did that- even though a majority of the time they caused the craziness). So, everyday he would drag himself out of bed, take a shower, and look in the mirror and say-

7:57  
Shit.

That’s when Ryou woke up. Ryou shot up panting and sweating. What an odd dream. He stretched out his arms and let out a huge yawn. He decided it would be best for the rest of the day to forget that- encounter. While rubbing his eyes he realized that it was much brighter out. He assumed that much because it was summer and that means the sun comes out earlier and goes down later. He groggily sat on the edge of his bed to stretch even more. He stood up slowly so he wouldn’t fall over.

_Tumble outta bed_

He found that often times if he stood up too fast that the world would just fall and by that he’d faint. Ryou has fainted so much he’s surprise he doesn’t have a concussion yet. He slowly shuffled to the kitchen to grab his phone.

 _And I stumble to the kitchen_  
_Pour myself a cup of ambition_  
_And yawn and stretch ___  
_And try to come to life_  


_______ _ _ _

__

He never slept with his phone in his room due to that he heard it damaged your ability to sleep and your health. He reached out for his phone that was plugged in on the kitchen table. That’s when he noticed something. Something cold and heavy around his neck. He placed his hand on his chest without even looking down and felt it. The Ring. He panicked and threw it off himself- why was it on? It’s never done that before... The light of his phone shined brightly and it takes a second for him to see the time. 

_____ _

“Shit! I slept through my alarm!” 

_____ _

He threw his phone down and sprinted to the bathroom. How did he not notice his alarm clock?! The kitchen stove clock?! The clock on the wall?! He scowled and realized it was probably that idiotic spirits doing. What does it want anyway? What could it possibly gain from him being late to school? He couldn’t ponder too long or else he’d have to suffer a tardy. He knew he’d have to make it quick so he hopped into the shower. 

_______Jump in the shower_  
_And the blood starts pumpin'_  


__

__

Every once and a while Ryou would remember random American/British things, since he traveled to both places so many times (he went there for some vacations with his aunt and while his dad was still alive). A tune started to pop into his head- Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5! Wait! He did not have time to let his mind wonder like this! He didn’t let the water warm up so it had to be a quick cold one. He rinsed his hair and did some shampoo work and put nothing else in his hair. He normally took a lot longer by putting plenty of different products in his hair but he had no time for that today.. He ran out with a towel and threw a bagel into his old toaster that only worked on one side. He ran back to the bathroom to quickly brush his hair, teeth, and take care of the rest of his hygiene hit list. 

______ _ _

He didn’t have time to completely dry his hair so he threw it up into a bun and quickly got dressed into his uniform. He silently thanked his previous self for already packing and having his homework done for today so he just grabbed his bag and bagel and ran right out the door. He forgot to lock his room but he trusted the people in the small apartment building. Besides he had nothing that they would want, since he was a boy of little possessions. He quickly ran down to the lot and unlocked his bike.

______ _ _

8:15 his phone read. 

______ _ _

I can make it if I hurry. He thought. 

______ _ _

So he quickly got on his bike and headed onto the roads.

_________Out on the street_  
_The traffic starts jumpin'_  


__

If he ever got this damn song out of his mind he would actually say the day wasn’t going so bad. If he biked fast enough it would only take him about 10 minutes to go to school. That is if nothing bad happens. 

_______ _ _ _

It was a nice cooler morning that was blessed by the sun. It’s warm rays kept Ryou would freezing to death while biking as fast as his possibly could. So far he was doing great! He had to make little to no stops and was probably going to be at the school in 8 minutes flat! His mind kept wondering back to the ring. Why is it acting up now? He knew the ring is stupid but not stupid enough to do things without meaning-

_______ _ _ _

He around as he heard an engine rev. It sounded like a motorcycle coming up behind him. He turned his head quickly to see a figure come up to a stop sign he was crossing. He couldn’t see who the person was and he didn’t have time he had to keep peddling forward and forward and

_______ _ _ _

BANG.

_______ _ _ _

Ryou was famous for not paying attention at right times. He rammed right into a stop sign and fell over face first onto the pavement. He decided then and there he would accept his death. He laid there and had no intention of getting up until he heard someone call out.

_______ _ _ _

“Oh my Gods are you ok?!” 

_______ _ _ _

It was the motorcyclist running up to him. He noticed they parked on the side of the sidewalk and was heading towards him.

_______ _ _ _

“Ah, I’m fine no worries really ma’am!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose which he feared was broken. He slowly came to and looked up at the person. He immediately realized his mistake.

_______ _ _ _

“Ma’am?” The cyclist removed their helmet to reveal a young boy. A familiar young boy. He had blonde to white long luscious hair. He looked skinny but defined. A scar went right down and over his right eye. He had skin of caramel and had an eyebrow raised. Ryou realized immediately it was the boy from his dream! Well not really, he was tinier than the other man and not as built.

_______ _ _ _

“Sorry if I disappointed you by not being a young eligible bachelorette, but I need to get going to my school I’m running late.” The cyclist said while helping Ryou get back up. 

_______ _ _ _

8:23

_______ _ _ _

“Oh! Apologies I need to head to Domino High I-“

_______ _ _ _

“Ah yeah yeah nice meeting you buddy but I need to get going. See you around, baby?” The boy quickly ended the conversation with a wink and got back onto his bike to drive off.

_______ _ _ _

So he doesn’t know Ryou? He was confused. So very very confused but he had no time to think! He quickly grabbed his bike and went off again. The teacher arrives at 8:35 he just has to make it there before 8:35!

_______ _ _ _

He arrived at the front of the school and secured his bike. He ran as fast as he can through the hallways ( and avoids hall monitors). He climbed countless flights of stairs until he finally reaches  
D his home room! He quickly threw open the door and everyone went dead silent. Panting, bloody, and defeated he walked up to his friend group. 

_______ _ _ _

He ignored the countless girls who squealed around him asking if he was okay. He was used to this kind of attention from the girls at his school. He found it quite odd that he did not find a single one of them attractive. He always thought this was due to them acting like crazed fan girls whenever he came in. Sure, they were nice to have a quick conversation with every now and then but he’d never hang out with one outside of school. He stayed polite to them no matter what though! He still respected them as people. 

_______ _ _ _

“Oh my god did you get jumped?” Anzu asked. 

_______ _ _ _

Before Ryou could respond the teacher walked in and announced that everyone should be taking their seats.

_______ _ _ _

“We have a new student I’d like to introduce you each to! Please stand Tōzokuō Bakura.”

_______ _ _ _

It was him again! The motorcycle boy! He stood up and everyone around started to whisper. Some thought they were related but that can’t be since Bakura is his first name and is Ryous surname. That name. Remember that name. The boy didn’t seem to notice him when he helped him on the road. Who was this guy?

_______ _ _ _

The boy spoke up.  
“Sir, please just call me TB. I prefer not to be called Tōzokuō.” He said with no emotion.

_______ _ _ _

“Oh, um whatever you wish, TB?.. Ehem, He is a transfer from Egypt so I trust you all will treat him well. That concludes the homeroom meeting now please get ready for your first class.” The teacher announced and began to prepare his things.

_______ _ _ _

Life just got a lot more interesting for Bakura Ryou.

______With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5_ _____

____

____

__

_____ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

And all Ryou could this is-  
“Man fuck this song.”

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all thank you for reading another chapter! Again sorry for this one being such a short one. I was thinking about starting a Seto Kaiba X Reader sometime? Would y’all enjoy that? Leave me what you’d like to see in the future in the comments!


End file.
